Patriarche un jour, patriarche pour toujours
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: On élève, on aime, on regarde grandir, on en voit d'autre partir...ainsi va la vie dans sur un long fleuve tranquille Yao et sa petite famille - ONESHOT


Patriarche un jour, patriarche toujours

 **Petit oneshot**

 **personnages :**

 **Chine - Yao Wang (89ans grand-père)**

 **Macao - Li (la cinquantaine)**

 **HongKong - Jialong (20ans)**

 **Taiwan - Mei (35ans environ)**

 **Corée du Sud - Yoon So (38ans environ)**

 **Attention : fans de Yao sensibles s'abtenir, ne me tapez pas, je l'aime beaucoup aussi Yao-Yao mais voilà il me fallait une fin logique à ce mmd, je suis vraiment restée sur ma faim**

 **Fanfic inspirée par un mmd** : watch?v=9kHSfs9VyZM

 **publié par France b sur youtube depuis Nico nico douga**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient toujours à Himura Hidekaz aux dernières nouvelles**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Après un repas de famille marquant le début du printemps en Asie, le patriarche de la famille Wang propose une randomnée dans les collines de Yangshuo*

Le demi frère de Yao, Kiku Honda Wang, s'excusa mais avait déjà rendez-vous avec ses amis vétéran de guerre, Ludwig et Feliciano de visite chez lui au Japon.

\- Bon reste plus que nous 4 alors…

\- Hey je viens aussi Aniki ! Les collines...euh les randonnées ont été créées en Corée du sud da zee!

Yao et son fils Li passèrent leur main sur leur vissage exaspérés.

\- Oncle Yoon So tu n'as pas de travaille à faire, ton manager ne te chercherai pas par hasard… ? s'hasarda Mei-Lin, recueillie et élevée par Yao lorsque ses parents disparurent en pleine mer durant la guerre.

\- Qui mon manager ? Ha, non non ne t'inquiètes pas pour çà !

\- bon çà veut dire qu'on est parti, tout le monde a ce qu'il faut ? demanda Li.

Le vieux Yao s'était faufilé derrière son petit fils qui ne décrochait pas de sa console de jeux.

\- Hey j'étais en pleine bataille, j'allais gagner cette partie en ligne !

\- Ha ! Si tu savais mon petit ce qu'était une vrai bataille et une guerre de mon temps…

Jia Long leva les yeux en l'air.

\- Je sais genre tu m'a raconté un million de fois tes histoires grand-père...répondit-il lassement en tendant la main pour récupérer sa précieuse 3DS.

\- Non tu ne sais pas jeune homme ! Maintenant je garde çà, on en aura pas besoin pour la randonnée. Yao Wang tendit la console de jeu à son fils Li qui la rangea négligeament sur le dessus d'un garde-manger.

\- genre t'as pas le droit...et arrêtes de me pousser dehors le vieux !

\- Et on ne discute pas avec le maître de maison et son vénérable grand-père Jialong.

\- Bien, maintenant on peut y aller ? Soupira la jeune femme qui tenait éloigner d'une main son oncle Yonn So qui réclamait son attention et un « câlin à son tonton » Naturellement elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Tous les cinq partirent donc vers les magnifiques collines chinoises en forme de pains de sucre.

\- Cette promenade me donne faim ! Se plaignit Yoon So au bout d'a peine une heure et demi de marche.

Mei le réconforta en lui donnant un seul pain chinois mais il devait attendre le déjeuné une fois arrivés sur la colline habituelle où elle avait habitude de pique niquer avec Yao et Kiku depuis ses 15ans. Li se tenait à côté d'eux.

Non loin derrière suivait JiaLong qui jeta un œil inquiet derrière lui.

-...Grand-père Yao, est ce que ça va ? Tu veux genre faire une pause ?

Il semblait s'être arrêté pour reprendre son souffle mais comme à son habitude , il tenta de masquer les aparences.

\- Qui moi ? C'est mal me connaître ! Non, non j'avais juste une pierre dans ces maudites chaussures, elles ne sont plus toutes jeunes…

Jia Long se posta silencieusement à ses côtés, lui tenant le bras il l'aida à avancer.

Ils rejoignirent les autres en silence.

\- Merci murmurra Yao à son petit fils dans un souffle.

JiaLong se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête, il comprenait. Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que 12ans il s'était perdu dans le quartier, c'est Yao qui l'avait retrouvé et sauvé d'une bande de raquetteurs. Impressioné , il lui a demandé des courts d'arts martiaux , le kung fu l'avait attiré le plus. Yao n'enseignait plus depuis 3ans, néanmoins JiaLong continuait de s'entrainer toutes les semaines.

Ils arrivèrent à la colline, s'assirent sur la nape tendue sur l'herbe verte tandis que Mei aidée de Li déballaient le déjeuné et le thé resté chaud dans des thermostats. Tout le monde raconta des anecdotes de leur vie faisant rire tout le monde parfois. Le patriarche les écoutait en silence, souriant. Oui, il ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux, ils avaient tous bien grandis. Il ne s'en faisait plus pour Mei qui allait bientôt se fiancer. Son fils et Jialong, après quelques années de conflit, lier aux années rebelles de l'adolescent, s'entendaient bien mieux maintenant. Il avait pardonné son demi-frère pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, sa période d'aveuglement étant passé , il avait trouvé l'équilibre entre sa famille et ses très bons amis de guerre de longue date. Yoon So...serait toujours le même artiste excentrique, il adorait son neveu qui depuis sa tendre enfance l'avait amusé et capté son attention avec ses rêves pleins les yeux. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la mode ou le* K-pop, mais il aimait son neveu qui vivait avec sa génération.

Rassasiés, ils furent d'accord pour faire une sieste proposée par Yao même.

Yao rêva de sa rencontre avec Mei qui avait à peine 10ans et qui attendait le retour de ses parents dans le port de Taipei. De Kiku, qui peu de temps après avoir adopté Mei avait disparu avec celle-ci on ne sait où pendant des mois et son seul argument était qu'elle voulait voir le Japon, il avait « simplement » exaucé son vœu.

Yao avait élevé seul son demi-frère il comprenait que ce dernier puisse avoir été frustré. Yao avait fait de son mieux mais n'était pas parfait non plus, il le savait.

Il avait aimé et eu un fils dont il dut s'occuper seul après le décès de sa merveilleuse fiancée. Il avait aimé de façon differente quelques années plus tard, n'avait jamais pu oublier ce bolche aux yeux d'une teinte violette assez particulière, ce soldat qui lui avait épargner une mort certaine. Lui aussi partit trop vite.

Il avait une famille à gouverner...et voilà chose faite se dit-il. Li et son épouse vietnamienne se chargeraient du reste. Sa famille semblait hors norme ses membres étant nés dans differentes contrées de l'Asie à l'exception de Li et JiaLong , mais il partageait tous les mêmes intentions, les mêmes valeurs et les même liens tel une famille.

Il ouvrit un œil un instant sentant quelque chose tirer sa manche et agripper son poignet. Il s'agissait de Jialong qui semblait dormir encore. A côté de lui se trouvait MeiLin qui semblait tenir un oreiller dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite Li était allongé droit comme un piquet en contraste avec Yoon So qui occupait l'espace autour de lui, bras et jambes épars.

Yao regarda le ciel bleu au dessus de lui et referma les yeux sourire aux lèvres.

Tous se réveillèrent, Jialong fut le premier à secouer le bras du patriarche et coller une oreille sur sa poitrine. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre cependant un imposant calme émanait du vieil homme au visage apaisé.

*collines en forme de pains de sucres

 **Voilà, c'est un oneshot, loin d'être parfait et sans prétentions, j'espère que çà plaira à quelqu'un, à bientôt !**


End file.
